I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an attachment system for the front panel of a drawer and, in particular, to an attachment system which allows proper orientation and adjustment of the drawer front while simplifying attachment and replacement of the drawer front.
II. Description of the Prior Art
The most common method of attaching a drawer front to a four sided drawer box is with flat headed wood screws. The wood screws extend through the end panel of the drawer box into the back of the drawer front. However, this assembly offers no adjustment between the drawer front and the drawer box which can result in misalignment of the drawer front relative to the cabinet. Since modern drawer slides offer little adjustment of the orientation of the drawer itself, such misalignment can be critical.
Connecting assemblies which detachably connect the drawer front to the drawer box have also become popular. Those assemblies facilitate the attachment of two perpendicular panels and include a tightening bolt positioned within the drawer box and detachably receiving a fastener bolt secured to the drawer front. The fastener bolt includes a head which is received by the camming surface of the tightening bolt such that upon rotation of the tightening bolt, the fastener bolt and drawer front are drawn inwardly against the drawer box. The assembly merely provides a convenient method of detachably securing the drawer front to the drawer box. No means are provided for adjusting the orientation of the drawer front relative to the drawer box.